


Singing In The Rain

by JoyHeart



Category: South Park
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyHeart/pseuds/JoyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig is at Tweek's house in the middle of the night. It's raining and neither can sleep, so they go for a walk. A song stalks them. Some Creek slash at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2009 for ff.net. Moving it here now with my other works, though this one and all others that do not contain explicit content will also remain on that site as well. Also a note on this fic, if I recall correctly this entire fic was born just to make a note advertising an OC fic I never finished (and consequently probably won't upload to this site unless I decide to try finishing it) and therefore was just a title I made a fic spring from. The entire thing was written on the spot when this damn song was being played all the damn time on the radio when I was at work. Hence it was stuck in my head. Very sad. Anyway, enjoy!

### Singing In The Rain

Tweek didn't like the rain. It pounded on the window in infrequent intervals and generally drove him crazy. Especially at 2am when he was awaiting with fear the tapping of Underpants Gnome feet. He jittered and squeaking much more than normal and it was rather disconcerting for the black haired monotonous boy Craig, who was over at Tweek's house for a 'sleep' over. This was normally a bit of a joking term for when Craig stayed the night as really only one of them sleeping, Craig, but with Tweek's constant outbursts and making the bed shake, Craig on the floor in his Red Racer sleeping bag was not getting any sleep either.

This was not boding well with him. After half an hour of it, he finally snapped.

"IT'S JUST RAIN TWEEK SO SHUT UP!" Craig yelled and Tweek let out a scream and tried to tear out his hair. Craig sighed "Look I'm sorry it's just-"

'No, no I ACK understand, I just, oh Jesus, I didn't mean to keep you up Craig, it's just the rain, and the gnomes, and the- oh the PRESSURE!"

"Yeah I know" Craig blinked slowly, used to the 'pressure' speeches from his blond friend of 8 years, since grade 3. Now in grade 10 though he wished Tweek had gotten over his caffeine addiction enough to sleep through rain but it had only really gotten worse with age and Craig wondered why he hadn't tried to break Tweek of the habit years ago. Too late now though. He knew the one sure way to make Tweek snap and bite off your finger was to take away his coffee mug. Cartman had learned that the hard way and had gotten a trip to the emergency room for his trouble. He had tried to press charges of course, but no one would consent to give testimony despite half the cooking class seeing it, including the teacher.

"Oh man, I'm sorry, Craig, if you, you want me to s-sleep in the closet or something? Maybe I'd- AH! Be more muffled in there or something..."

Craig shook his head "No, I'm not that tired anyway" he lied and fought a yawn as he got up and looked at the clock. 2:05am. Great.

"What, um, really?" Tweek asked confused, sitting up in bed and looking at Craig in confusion.

"Yeah really" Craig glared "So what is it that you do when you can't sleep again?"

Tweek shrugged "I dunno man, lots of stuff. Sometimes I drink coffee..."

 _Yeah I'll bet that helps loads._ Craig thought sarcastically.

"And, um, I guess I walk sometimes. But I can't now, it's raining and stuff!"

"Yeah I know. These two weeks of summer suck, but it's even worse when there's rain." Craig nodded.

"S-so what should we ACK do?" Tweek asked wide eyes and shaking as per usual.

"I don't know" Craig said unhelpfully and laid down now on Tweek's bed. Tweek gaped and scooted away a bit to make room.

"Well, u-um, I don't always stay inside when it rains..." Tweek muttered faintly.

"What?" Craig raised an eyebrow.

"I said I don't always stay inside when it rains! Sometimes I go walking anyway cause I don't sleep EVER and I have to-"  
"You go walking in the rain?" Craig gave a disbelieving look.

"I do!" Tweek nodded vigorously.

"Okay, well let's go then" Craig said getting off the bed now. He was surprised. Tweek seemed like he'd be too afraid of catching some deadly illness to go out in the rain. This he had to see.

"What? Really? Right now?" Tweek seemed to be freaking out again so Craig sighed, grabbed his arm and yanked him over to his shoes.

2 minutes later the two boys were walking down the room of houses towards South Park's shopping district. It was a fairly long walk but hey, it was summer. No school the next day anyway. Craig didn't really mind the cool drops running along his scalp anyway, and a sideways glance at Tweek saw to his surprise that the little geek looked... calm. Well, still the occasionally twitch, but certainly calm for Tweak. Weird.

"So do you, you know, _like_ getting drenched then?" Craig asked after a while of observing calm Tweek in fascination.

Tweek seemed to jolt to his senses and freaked out again "What? No! I mean, I-I like the rain, it's kind of soothing but GAH! I'm usually alone, with you here there's more PRESSURE! Uh, n-not that I want you to leave, it's just you're making me flustered and stuff"

Craig stopped walking in front of the TV store. They were still open at 2am and were playing music videos. The one on at the moment was actually playing Gotta Be Somebody from Nickleback.

_"This time, I wonder what it feels like"_

"Why the heck would you get flustered with me here? I'm around you all the fucking time. Supposedly we're best friends right?"

_"To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of"_

"I know" Tweek nodded vigorously again.

_"But dreams just aren't enough"_

Tweek added "It's just weird to be walking so early in the morning with you."

_"So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling"_

"Since I'm GURG usually alone this early..."

_"The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene"_

"So what, this seems romantic to you or something?" Craig said with a joking smirk Tweek couldn't really detect in the dark.

_"Straight off the silver screen"_

"ACK! Y-yeah kind of" Tweek blushed furiously, also obscured in the poor light.

_"So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end"_

Craig cocked his head to one side "What? You're joking right?"

_"Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with"_

"GAH! I d-don't know, it just seemed like something I saw in a movie once possibly!"

_"Cause nobody wants to be the last one there"_

Both of them paused and listened to the song lyrics on the TVs for a bit.

_"Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares"  
"Someone to love with my life in their hands"  
"There's gotta be somebody for me like that"_

"Um..." Craig glanced down and around, the rain soaking through his sweatshirt uncomfortably now.

_"Cause nobody wants to do it on their own"  
"And everyone wants to know they're not alone"_

Tweek twitched again "So yeah..."

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

"I think we should move away from the TV store now" Craig said flatly. Tweek silently agreed and the two hastened away from that awkwardness.

They stopped again in front of Officer Barbrady's car just because the window was down and Officer Barbrady was humming along to the song.

_"Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right, it's just like deja vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with"_

"Oh hi boys!' officer Barbrady waved neither boy returned the gesture.

"That was strange" Craig said after a moment of hastening again.

"URG! I'll say!" Tweek agreed.

They had hastened into the residential district again. They passed in front of Token's mansion. He was apparently throwing another party while his parents were away that Tweek and Craig had not been invited to. Craig didn't mind that much. Token turned into kind of a jerk in high school anyway and had dumped all his old friends.

The music was booming out the windows.

_"Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there!"_

Though seriously, they hadn't heard the last bit of that at full volume as now they were hastening at a running pace back to Tweek's house. It was official. The song was stalking them.

Once safely returned to Tweek's room, drenched as they may have been and somehow avoiding waking Tweek's parents, Craig and Tweek collapsed on the bed in terror of what this could mean.

They glanced at the clock.

5:59am.

Long walk.

Craig's eyes widened.

"Hey Tweek..."

"Y-yeah?"

"Did you turn off your school radio alarm?"

Tweek stared a moment, then covered his mouth "OH CRAP!" and lunged for the clock. Too late. It went off and the song came blasting in.

_"You can't give up, looking for a diamond in the rough  
You never know, when it shows up, make sure you're holding on"_

"DAMN IT!" Craig yelled, now he himself tearing at his hair.

_"Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares"_

"Craig, I'm afraid" Tweek said slowly, full of obvious fear.

_"Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, ohhh"_

"W-well, it's almost over. Maybe we just have to sit through it" Craig said carefully.

_"Nobody wants to do it on their own"_

"Y-yeah, I guess that's true" Tweek nodded, looking relived, but still awkward.

_"And everyone wants to know their not alone"_

More awkwardness.

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

More awkwardness.

 _There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
Nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
_  
Even more awkwardness with awkward glances, awkward mutters that were not intelligible and the whole shebang.

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

A pause.

"I think it's over" Craig said finally.

"Thank God!" Tweek sighed.

Then the radio started the next song and-

No effing way. Impossible.

_"This time, I wonder what it feels like"_

"OH FUCK IT!" Craig leaned over, slamming his lips against Tweek's.

The radio turned off.

And now they were both very afraid.

**THE END**


End file.
